1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to provisioning and redundancy for devices in an RFID network. More specifically, it relates to provisioning of devices in an RFID network using IP multicasting protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bar codes containing a Universal Product Code (“UPC”) have become a nearly ubiquitous feature of modern life. The vast majority of products, as well as packages, containers and other elements in the stream of commerce now bear a bar code to allow for convenient tracking and inventory control.
However, bar codes have some drawbacks. Bar codes are “read only,” in that they are merely a printed set of machine-readable parallel bars that cannot be updated. Bar codes cannot transmit information, but instead must be read by a scanner. Bar codes must be scanned within a relatively short distance and must be properly oriented for the bar code to be read.
RFID Tags, the underlying implementation for “smart labels,” have been developed in an effort to address the shortcomings of bar codes and add greater functionality. RFID Tags have been used to keep track of items such as airline baggage, items of clothing in a retail environment, cows and highway tolls. As shown in FIG. 1, an RFID Tag 100 includes microprocessor 105 and antenna 110. In this example, RFID Tag 100 is powered by a magnetic field 145 generated by an RFID Reader 125. The Tag's antenna 110 picks up the magnetic signal 145. RFID Tag 100 modulates signal 145 according to information encoded in the Tag and transmits a modulated signal 155 to RFID Reader 125.
Most RFID Tags use one of the Electronic Product Code (“EPC” or “ePC”) formats for encoding information. EPC codes may be formed in various lengths (common formats are 64, 96 and 128 bits) and have various types of defined fields, which allow for identification of, for example, individual products, as well as associated information. These formats are defined in various documents in the public domain. One such document is EPC Tag Data Standards Version 1.1 Rev 1.27 (EPCglobal® 2005), which defines the EPCglobal Tag types and is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Also shown in FIG. 1 is an exemplary RFID Tag format. Here, EPC format 120 includes header 130, EPC manager field 140, object class field 150 and serial number field 160. EPC Manager field 140 contains manufacturer information. Object class field 150 includes a product's stock-keeping unit (“SKU”) number. Serial number field 160 is a 40-bit field that can uniquely identify the specific instance of an individual product, that is, not simply a make or model, but a specific “serial number” of a make and model.
Prior art systems and methods for networking RFID devices, although improving, are still rather primitive. RFID devices have only recently been deployed with network interfaces. Device provisioning for prior art RFID devices is not automatic, but instead requires a time-consuming process for configuring each individual device. Prior art RFID devices and systems are not suitable for large-scale deployment of networks of RFID devices.
Moreover, many RFID devices and related network devices are deployed in a hostile industrial environment (such as a warehouse or factory) by relatively unskilled “IT” personnel. If a device deployed in one location fails, for example, it may simply be removed and replaced by a new device or a device that was deployed in another location.
Conventional RFID devices, such as Readers, are manually provisioned. As the RFID device population increases, there is currently no automatic way of provisioning RFID devices to accommodate the growth. For example, with the largest retailers, a typical location may have 25 to 35 RFID devices with hundreds and possibly thousands of locations. It is expected that the number of networked devices in an RFID network will increase exponentially as costs for the devices drop and the practical utility of RFID technology is more widely recognized.
There is a need to be able to uniquely identify and provision RFID devices, especially Readers, based upon the device's role within the overall RFID network.
For example, in one scenario, a BOOT-P or DHCP server in an RFID network requires that a Reader's configuration parameters such as the Reader's MAC address, multiple protocol data, and other parameters making up the personality class or role of the Reader be manually configured. Presently, an employee is required to read the MAC address and other data from the Reader and enter it into the BOOT-P server or other central server.
In another scenario, when a Reader has to be replaced, a new MAC address for the replacement Reader needs to be updated on the server along with new network parameters, protocol data, etc. Although the user interface of the server may offer profiles that make this process easier, it remains a time-consuming manual process prone to error.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an autonomous and completely non-manual process for provisioning RFID devices. The process should take advantage of progress being made in RFID industry standards and utilize well-established communication protocols, such as IP multicasting, thereby addressing maintenance and scalability issues as the number of RFID devices in a network grows.